


Are you nervous yet? - Jean Kirstein x Reader

by nerdy_armin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonfires, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Scout Regiment, Smut, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_armin/pseuds/nerdy_armin
Summary: Training with the Scouts is hard, so Y/N and the rest always look for ways to diffuse tensions after long days. So, you decide to push Jean's buttons.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194
Collections: aot, aot recommend





	Are you nervous yet? - Jean Kirstein x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of my oneshot collection!!  
> I just decided to post this individually!!

Training in the Survey Corps was nothing like training for the Cadet Corps. The training was so much more intensive, longer, and left you sorer than you've ever felt before. Not to mention that morale was incredibly low as well. Each recon mission came back smaller than the last and little by little, your optimism began to drain.

So you and your friends, all of whom you met and trained in the 104th, tried anything and everything to keep the spirit alive. You guys goofed off after training, laughed and yelled during lunch and dinner, and tried to hang out as much as possible. After all, everyone's days were numbered.

You were super close with your squad, and you guys got along very well....for the most part. Of course, some people got along better than others, like Connie and Sasha who were seemingly attached at the hip, and others not so much, like Eren and Jean who were always looking to fight each other for some reason. You had pretty solid relationships with everyone on the squad but there was always someone that caught your eye: Jean. There was something about him that made you curious. Was it his hair? His cocky attitude? His towering figure? You couldn't put a finger on it.

One of the squad's favorite things to do was to make fun of each other. It kept you guys humble. Some people got picked on more, like Eren, and others not as much, like Mikasa. The unspoken rule was pretty clear: you do stupid shit, you get called out by it. It was even funnier when Captain Levi or even Hange would get in on it. They wouldn't hesitate to dish it out if you deserved it. You've gotten your fair share of insults from the squad and Levi. One of the more favorable pastimes was to sit and recount the best insults from the week. It was how you guys bonded.

One cool summer evening, you and the rest of the 104th sat around a small little fire that you guys built and were sharing funny stories from the day.

"--and so then Sasha trips and spills her pudding all over my uniform and I didn't have time to change before training and Captain Levi wouldn't let me hear the end of it at training today--", Connie was telling the group as you guys let out laughs.

"I mean I wouldn't either when it looks like you shit yourself", you said with a smirk on your face as the entire crew erupted in laughs.

Connie's face turned bright red as he struggled to come up with a comeback, only to shake his head in defeat and chuckle, "Good one, (Y/N)"

"If only your time management was as good as your comebacks, maybe you'd actually make it to training on time", Armin quietly joked, earning a lot of audible reactions from your friends as Armin usually never says anything.

Armin blushed and quickly apologized as he tried to hold in his chuckles before you shook your head and shot him a wide grin, "Wow Armin, I'm impressed! You do have a slightly mean bone in your body!"

The banter continued as more people recounted funny moments. Your eyes scanned the crowd, glad to see everybody enjoying themselves. As you were going from person to person, you noticed Jean's eyes scanning your body before he noticed that you were watching him. His eyes widened in panic as he quickly realized what was happening as a smirk grew on your lips. His mouth opened in protest but was quickly cut off as you scoffed playfully.

"Maybe if Jean stopped checking out girls during hand-to-hand, he would've seen Annie's foot flying towards his face and he wouldn't look more horse-faced than usual", you said while smirking, your eyes not leaving his as your friends laughed all around you. You saw his eyes darken before he turned to swat Connie's hands away from him. You chuckled to yourself at the reaction you got out of Jean. You took a mental note as you continued to laugh quietly to yourself at the jokes the others made. You occasionally snuck glances at Jean every now and then but disappointed to no longer see him staring at you, or the mysterious dark gaze in his eyes you were intrigued by earlier.

It wasn't long after until you guys decided to call it a night, especially considering how early you had to get up tomorrow. As you headed off to bed, you began to scheme. You were going to see exactly how big of a reaction you could get out of Jean. Nervousness flickered through you before you shook it off. You could handle him. You were absolutely sure.

The next day you headed down to the field for hand to hand combat training. You were running late, as usual, so you tried to blend in the crowd and hoped that Levi wouldn't catch you late again. Unfortunately for you, there was no sneaking past the Captain.

"Tch, brat, you're late again", Levi scoffed at you

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again", you said quietly with your head down as you quickly rushed to an open spot in the line up next to Sasha.

Luckily, Levi didn't say anything to you after that and just rolled his eyes before addressing the squad with the training exercise for the day. You were focusing on hand-to-hand combat again today and the objective was to exploit a weakness from your opponent. Levi began to pair off the squad.

Reiner and Sasha

Connie and Mikasa

Eren and Ymir

Jean and Y/N

Your eyes widened in shock until you saw Jean standing with a smirk on his face. The both of you knew that he was very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, especially considering how many fights he's gotten into with Eren. But you were determined to wipe that smirk off his face. You simply rolled your eyes and strut off to find an empty spot to start sparring.

You got there quickly, your nerves getting the better of you. You took a deep breath before turning to face Jean, only to find him taking his sweet time.

"Any slower and we'll be here until sunset, Kirstein", you yelled over to him. He laughed and quickened his pace a little as he finally made his way over to you.

"Ready to eat your words from last night, L/N?", he said while running his hand through his hair. His shirt raised just a little to reveal a set of toned abs underneath but lucky for you, Jean was rambling on and on and didn't notice you steal a glance.

You simply rolled your eyes as he continued on and on before Levi's words finally hit you: to exploit a weakness. Jean's weakness was that he was way too cocky for his own good. Your eyes gleamed as you formulated how to take him down, and it wasn't long until an idea, granted a stupid one, came to mind.

"Damn, I really wish I was paired with Eren, at least he'd be able to take me down like a real man", you said as you got into a defensive position with your fists raised at eye level.

You could've sworn you heard bones crack from the whiplash Jean had from whipping around so fast. A million expressions flickered through his eyes before landing on anger.

"Jaegar isn't a real man he is just a maniac who has nothing to live for and throws himself into everything", Jean spat while getting visibly irritated.

"At least I know that Eren would be able to pin me down and keep me down, can't say the same about you", you said nonchalantly, trying to hide the amused gleam in your eyes. You were having a lot of fun teasing Jean like this, seeing his emotions and frustrations get the best of him.

At your words, Jean rushed toward you, his fist drawn. Just like you expected, he acted out of anger and left a weak spot open. When Jean got close enough, you ducked under his arm and swept his legs out from underneath him, causing him to faceplant into the ground. You covered your mouth to stifle your laugh as he collided with the ground. You felt bad but you were also enjoying this.

Clearly Jean still heard your laugh as he stood up from the ground and his usually amber eyes were gleaming with rage and frustration.

"You're gonna get it, L/N", he said as he regained composure. He raised his arms into a defensive position and began to circle you.

You were openly smiling at this point and decided to test your luck. As you were circling, you completely opened yourself to him. You spread your arms wide and smiled at him, "Wow, Jean, I didn't realize you wanted me so bad"

Jean was shocked and his jaw dropped and his arms faltered for a bit. You could've sworn you saw lust flash in his eyes but you brushed it off as anger. You and Jean continued to banter and insult each other, circling like vultures. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that everyone else has stopped sparring to watch you. That's when you knew you really had to do something big.

You quickly moved forward and sent a jab towards Jean's midsection but Jean was ready and blocked your punch and sent a counterattack flying toward your face. You dodged it and looked at him with pleasant surprise, "Wow Kirstein, is that all you've got? You fight like my grandmother and she's dead."

You heard Jean let out a low feral growl which stopped you cold in your tracks. Jean took this pause to his advantage as he sent a kick to your midsection. You keeled over, being brought back to your senses as you saw Jean smirking at you.

"Want to say that again, L/N?"

You took a second to catch your breath before you jumped at him, only to have him sidestep your attack. You saw him coming in for a jab from behind and you quickly ducked and sent a jab into his side. You heard him wince but your punch wasn't as strong as you hoped. Jean towered over you so you knew that he would have raw strength on his side, so you'd have to use his own weight against him. You saw Jean's hand reach out and you quickly took it and used his own weight to pull yourself on top of his back. You swung your legs over his neck and with every ounce of force you could muster you yanked yourself, and him, backward.

Jean lost his balance and began to fall backward. You quickly swung yourself to the front to avoid hitting yourself on the ground. As you and Jean finally made an impact with the ground, the both of you grunted and the impact forced you forward and left your face inches from his. As Jean's eyes fluttered open, you could see the pain in his eyes. The both of you struggled to catch your breath but you still managed a smug grin.

"Looks like you can't pin me down, Jean", you said as you stood up and dusted your hands and legs. You saw that people were giving you a few chuckles, finally seeing Jean have a taste of his own medicine. You glanced down at Jean and saw him sit up onto his elbows. You offered out your hand to help him up but he only sent you a glare and swatted your hand away as he got up on his own.

Your smile faltered for a second but then brushed it off as him just being mad that he had his shit rocked by a girl. You rolled your eyes and walked off and you snuck a glance behind you to find that Jean had stalked off angrily in the other direction. His attitude only made you want to tease him more. He was getting his panties in a twist and you knew exactly how to push his buttons.

As you walked away, you heard Eren call after you, "Y/N! I just saw Jean's face and I don't think I've ever seen him so mad before... what did you do??"

You laughed and shrugged, "That man is too cocky for his own good, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Eren laughed and smiled at you, "He should taste it more often."

Eren's comment sparked an idea in you, "You're definitely right, Eren. Speaking of... would you want to help me out with that?"

Knowing Eren would take any chance to fuck with Jean, he excitedly nodded as the two of you set off together, talking about your plan.

The rest of that day and the next went by without a hitch. You and Jean mostly avoided each other but again you would catch him staring occasionally. Every time you caught him, you would send him a cheeky wink that would only be returned with a cold glare or by him just rolling his eyes.

Training wrapped up early and the squad made their way up to the Mess Hall for dinner. Your eyes met Eren's from across the field and the both of you nodded, getting ready to make Jean's life harder yet again. The rest of the squad was oblivious to what was going on, which made you giggle with excitement. You quickly straightened your face when you saw Sasha and Connie shoot you a confused glance as to why you were laughing to yourself. You just sent them a smile and they just shrugged and continued up.

The Mess Hall was always busy and there was never too much extra space, so squeezing by people was difficult at times. You and Eren decided to use this to your advantage. As the squad filed in you quickly moved ahead to grab your usual time. As usual, Sasha and Connie were there not much longer after you, followed by Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. Eren was just a few paces from the table when Jean walked into the Mess Hall, which was your queue to get up from the table and make your way to the front of the room, where all the food was.

You passed Eren and the both of you had a mischievous gleam in your eyes. Just as you got close enough to Jean, Eren jutted out his thigh into the side of your leg sending you stumbling. At the moment you stumbled, another Cadet rose from the table. Something you and Eren did not calculate into your plans. In order to avoid a complete collision, you turned your body to the side and fell back forcefully into someone: Jean. Your back fell into his chest and your hips grinded up against his and your eyes widened in panic and shock. This is not what you planned. You just wanted to bump into Jean and hit his head. Your stumbling set of a chain of other cadets shuffling and moving to avoid being hit and within that moment of chaos, you felt firm hands on your hips holding you in place and keeping you from falling more. The feeling of his hands on your hips was gone faster than you could blink and you quickly turned around to face Jean only to see panic all across his face. The both of you stood there for a second before you both mumbled something before very quickly casting your eyes to the ground and heading the opposite directions.

You stole a glace at Eren who had a guilty look in his eyes, clearly none the wiser to the brief tense moment you and Jean shared. You simply smiled and shook your head showing that you weren't upset that the plan went wrong. He shrugged sheepishly as he finally made his way back to Mikasa and Armin and sat down, starting a conversation that sent loud laughs throughout the hall.

You went and got your food, trying to shake the feeling of Jean's hands on your hips but to no avail. As you were walking back to your table, you and Jean locked eyes and you could've sworn you saw him move his napkins from the table to his lap. Your eyes widened as he quickly looked away and you quickened your pace back to the table. You could've sworn there was only one way to test your theory and it involved yet another stupid plan.

As the Mess Hall emptied, your squad was the last one to finish up.

"Are you guys down for another fire night?", you asked while emptying your plate. A chorus of yeah's and sure's came from everyone as you smiled at everyone and made your way out of the Hall. You made sure to keep your eyes trained forward as you walked past Jean and added a little extra swing in your steps, hoping he was watching.

A while later the squad showed up just as you finally got the fire roaring. It was a nice clear night and all the stars were visible. As everybody got settled in, you started up a conversation, "Who do you think has nerves of steel?"

Everybody looked around curiously before you heard murmurs with most people claiming themselves before you continued, "I only ask because I have a fun game we can play called 'Are you nervous yet' ". Your eyes gleamed with amusement and so did the eyes of the other squad members.

You quickly explained the rules of the childish game and while a few people objected and decided to sit out, most of the squad decided to play. The objective of the game is to not get nervous and to keep a straight face as the other person touched different places among the other person's body. You could not go for the obvious places but you were free to be creative. Pairs were determined by spinning a bottle.

You sat back in amusement as you watched the fun chaos unravel.

Annie was the first to spin the bottle, which surprised a lot of people, you included. Everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle finally slowed to a stop, pointing at Armin. Poor Armin's face turned as red as a tomato as Annie made her way over to him. She set a gentle hand on his face and cupped his cheek as she asked him softly, "Are you nervous yet?"

Armin could barely wheeze out a meek "No" before his face broke into a slight panic, which caused everyone to chuckle. Annie quickly moved her hand away and blushed softly. The both of them didn't last long.

You watched intently as Armin took the bottle in his hands and spun it. Eyes widen when it slows to a stop and it lands on you. You shoot Armin a smirk, "Come here, pretty boy"

You could see Armin swallow as he made his way over to you and he sat next to you.

"Hit me with your best shot", you say to him, not before stealing a glance at the rest of the gang, watching intently. Some a little too intently.

You hear Armin nervously chuckle as he places a shaky arm around your shoulder, "Are you nervous yet, Y/N"

"Not at all", you say confidently while smiling at Armin.

Armin's hand snakes down your arm and he stutteringly asks, "Ar--Are you nervous yet, Y/N?"

You let out a soft chuckle and shake your head no. Your eyes land on Jean's and see that his eyes flashed with something, but you couldn't tell what it was. It made you curious. You looked up at Armin and gave him a nod, but the mysterious gleam in your eyes left him slightly confused.

You gave Armin a quick nudge to the side and he gasped from surprise. You quickly lifted your arm that Armin's hand was laying on, which allowed it to fall to your waist. Armin let out a squeak of panic and you quickly searched to find Jean only to see that his fists were balled up tightly and his expression was cold. Was he.... jealous?

You smirked at Jean, knowing exactly what you were doing before innocently glancing up at Armin before laughing at the horror in his eyes, "Looks like you're more nervous than I am, Armin."

He gave a sheepish smile and quickly nodded his head as you moved away and you took his hand gently and smiled, "I'm gonna call this one", and you saw a look of relief flood his face. The squad chuckled as a red-faced Armin made his way back to his seat.

It was your turn to spin the bottle. You leaned down and gave the bottle a forceful twist, watching the glass spin around and around until it finally landed on your target. Luck was definitely on your side as you saw who it landed on: Jean.

You smirked at Jean, who had his hands crossed over his chest and an unamused expression.

"Are you ready...Jean-boy?", you asked, earning laughs and a few cheers from your friends.

Jean rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms, setting them behind him and using them to prop him up, "I won't lose", he said sternly.

You raised an eyebrow as if to say We'll see about that.

You decided to take a different approach and started out with a hand on his ankle, "Are you nervous yet, Jean?"

Jean only scoffed at you but his eyes gleamed curiously at your new strategy, "No"

Your hand moved up to his knee and you repeated the question to which he replied, "I'm not some Victorian lady, I don't get nervous by knees", which earned a few laughs from the crowd.

You simply cocked your eyebrow as your hand moved softly up his thigh, your eyes never leaving his, as you finally stopped at his hip. You heard some people gasp and other people let out wolf whistles. You were almost positive you had him in the bag when you asked, "Are you nervous, Jean?"

To your surprise, he yawned. Your eyes widened in shock as Connie and Sasha let out some ooh's.

"Is this supposed to be this boring, L/N? Or am I just that good?"

Your determined gaze met Jean's playful ones. He was getting cocky and you were about to eat your words. You couldn't let that happen. You simply rolled your eyes as you continued brushing up your hand over the muscles under his shirt before stopping at his chest. His heart was beating steadily as you asked him again, "Are you nervous, Jean?"

"Is Eren ever going to beat me in a fight? The answer is no, sweetheart", his last word dripped out sarcastically. You heard Eren start to yell while the rest of your friends laughed. They were all certain that Jean was going to win. You searched Jean's eyes frantically until came up with another plan.

Jean was looking at you smugly, knowing that there wasn't much left that you could do.

Your hand softly traced up his neck and cupped his face. Your eyes sparkled as you felt the soft touch of his face against your palm. You could've sworn you felt Jean lean into it a little but you shook it off as you mentally prepared for your make-or-break plan.

You leaned in close so that your faces are centimeters apart as you begin to ask the question.

"Are you nervous yet...", you began to ask softly. You leaned in close, right up to his ear, just as Jean was about to answer, to finish your question, "...Jean"

You moaned Jean's name breathily into his ear which caused him to freeze up. As you pulled away, you saw that Jean's jaw had dropped and he was speechless. You heard the crowd erupt into cheers and laughs, never seeing Jean have this kind of reaction to anything. As you sit up, you shoot Jean a flirty wink as you walk away back to your spot.

When you finally got back to your spot, Jean finally wiped the shocked expression off his face and was already spinning the bottle. You smirked to yourself, proud to you were the one to break Jean. As you watched the rest of the game, you felt Sasha lean in close and whisper in your ear, "Y/N, what did you say to him?"

You simply chuckled and answered with a mischievous gleam, "I just asked him if he was nervous"

The game continued for a few rounds longer before the fire slowly died out, a queue that it was time to retire for the night. You bid everyone goodnight and headed back to your room. As you softly closed the door behind you, you turned around and leaned against it, rubbing your face with your hands. You walked over to your sink and splashed some cold water against your face until you heard a soft knock on your door. Confused at who it could be at this hour, you crack the door open a little only to find Jean standing at your door.

"Can I come in, Y/N?", he asks softly. You couldn't read his face but nevertheless, you open the door and allow him to come inside. As you closed the door, you turn and see Jean running his hands through his hair. His lifted arms causing the shirt to rise and expose his sculpted muscles. You were so distracted that you didn't notice him turn around and catch you staring.

"Is this why you've been teasing me all week, Y/N", he asks curiously with an intense look in his eyes.

You quickly shake your head to regain your composure, "No, you're just super easy to make fun of, Jean", you say a little defensively as you cross your arms and cock your hip to one side. "Why are you here so late? What do you want?"

Jean's eyes gleamed when you asked the question, as if he expected it, "I'm so glad you asked, Y/N. I figured I'd take you up on a rematch of that little game earlier."

You simply rolled your eyes and chuckled at him, amused and a little nervous, but you couldn't let him know that, "Whatever, Kirstein. We all know that this is going to last 5 minutes anyways." You then leaned against the wall behind you and nodded at him, "Hit me with your best, Jean-boy."

Jean simply chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a step forward toward you, "Are you nervous yet, Y/N?"

You looked at him with shock and surprise, "No Jean, what the fuck? You're literally across the room why would I be nervous--"

Jean cut you off before taking three large steps forward, finally standing inches away from you, "Okay okay, but are you nervous now?"

You just gave him a deadpan look which caused him to chuckle. The both of you were staring intently into each other's eyes until Jean suddenly placed his hand on the wall, very close to your face, causing you to jump a little at the unexpected movement.

"Are you nervous yet, Y/N", he asked with a darkened gleam in his eyes. His gaze sent chills down your spine but you intently locked eyes with him and firmly answered, "No".

Jean smirked at you as he moved in closer and set his leg right between yours as he leaned in close and whispered in your ear, "Are you nervous yet, Y/N?"

Your breath hitched in your throat but you weren't going to go down easily. You felt your stomach churn slightly in anticipation as your core began to throb. Oh how badly you craved some friction to satisfy this growing lust you currently faced. Your eyes reached Jean's darkened ones as you tried to let out a clear, "No"

You heard the low rumble of a chuckle in Jean's chest as his other hand reached down to your hip and pinned you against the wall. "Are you nervous yet, Y/N?" The slight movement from Jean pushing you against the wall and his leg between your thighs brought just enough friction for you to let a small moan out of your mouth. Your eyes widened as you looked up at him in shock, and his eyes flashed when he heard you moan.

"Don't be shy, Y/N, if you're nervous just say so", he whispered right in your ear.

You bit your lip to keep back anything else and Jean simply smirked. He took that as your response and continued with his next move. He raised his leg slightly, now firmly pressed against your throbbing core, and the hand that was on the wall moved and tilted your chin up to meet his gaze, "Are you nervous now, Y/N?"

As you opened your mouth to respond, Jean rubbed his leg against you causing you to let out an audible moan this time. Your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and let out a shaky breath you didn't realize you were holding. You heard Jean let out a sigh and felt his warm breath next to your ear, "Sounds like you are." Jean pulled back and the two of you gazed at each other intently. Want and desire swam in his eyes as he quickly glanced down to your parted lips. Your eyes quickly darted down to his and back up again, a silent agreement.

Jean leaning in until your lips finally connected. His hand moved from your chin to cup your cheek, and your hands instinctively went for his chest. The both of you stood there frozen for a moment as if you were both convinced it was a dream until Jean pulled away. The kiss was gentle and soft, but you didn't want that. Your eyes frantically looked at his before you decided to take things into your own hands. Your fist closed around the material of his shirt as you pulled Jean back into a kiss that was more heated than before.

Your lips moved quickly against his. The kisses got deeper and deeper as Jean leaned into you. Your hand moved up and down his chest. You slowly made your way down to his waistbelt and the hem of his shirt. His tongue danced along the edge of your lips, begging for an entrance, but you didn't give him any. You felt him moan out of frustration and smiled against his lips. Your victory was short-lived when he rubbed his leg again along your clothed clit causing you to moan and arch your back in pleasure. Jean used this to place his hand against the small of your back to pull you closer against him and to finally gain entrance in your kiss.

As your tongues battled for dominance, you slipped one hand under Jean's shirt and let your fingers explore every toned muscle on his abs and chest while the other reached up and closed around his hair causing him to let out a moan in your mouth. Just as you were beginning to trail your hand to his belt Jean moved his lips from yours and began kissing along your neck. Your eyes rolled in bliss and you bit your lip to contain your moans, knowing that was exactly what Jean wanted. Jean's lips grazed over a dip in your collarbone as you sharply inhaled, unable to hide the pleasure that came from that sensitive spot. You felt Jean smirk against your skin as he returned back to that spot as he kissed it. You let out a loud gasp when you felt Jean begin to nibble and suck on the delicate skin.

You couldn't hold it in anymore, "Jean--", you moaned breathily into his ear, your hand still wrapped up in his hair.

Jean pulled back from your neck and looked at you with heat and desire in his eyes, "Look who's got who pinned now", he said with a smirk. The both of you stood there panting slightly, trying to catch your breath. Your eyes met his with a look of want and longing in your eyes. There was something innocent yet lustful. You tried to bring Jean back in for another kiss but he stopped you by the wrist and asked, "Y/N... are you sure this is what you want?"

You nodded enthusiastically and breathed out, "Yes Jean. I want--"

Jean leaned in close and whispered in your ear, "What do you want, Y/N?"

"I want you."

With that confirmation, Jean moved the leg that was between your thighs, much to your objection, but then lifted you up. Instinctively, your arms wrapped around his neck and your legs wrapped around his waist where you can feel the growing bulge against you. Jean's lips returned to the sensitive part on your collarbone and sucked on it hard, causing you to tighten your grip on his hair. He walked over with you and dropped you on the bed. While he was still standing, Jean quickly took his shirt off over his head as you sat back and admired his body. It was toned and chiseled and you found your hand inching out to touch it, only to be stopped by a firm grip on your wrist.

You were shocked and you looked up to see Jean smirking at you, "Now don't think it's going to be that easy, Y/N. You have to answer for everything you've done to me this week."

Your eyes widened in horror as you realized that all of your teasings were going to come back tenfold. But you weren't going down without a fight. You quickly sat up on your knees and reached your arms around his neck, catching him off guard and pulling him into a deep kiss. You used his shock to pull him down and flip him over so you were now straddling him. Jean's hands reached for your hips as your hands tangled in his hair. You began to move your hips back and forth, painstakingly slow. You felt Jean growl against you as he pushed your hips against his, making you wetter by the second.

You smirked against his lips as you slowly moved away from his lips and began to nibble at his ear, causing him to release a shuddering breath. You began moving down his neck until you found his sweet spot just below his jawline. You began to suck and nibble and your hands trailed down to his waistband and began to undo his belt. Your rocking hips slowed as you tried to focus on undoing his belt but Jean began to grind into you, yearning for the friction you provided earlier. Just as you undid his belt, Jean pulled you away and chuckled, "You're going to pay for that hickey, Y/N"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?", you replied with a taunting grin. Jean's eyes grew wide for a second before they filled with lust and he flipped you over, causing you to yelp in surprise. Jean's lips immediately found yours as his hands trailed down your body with one hand stopping at the waist and the other caressing the inside of your thighs. You tried to rock your body against his but Jean moved away enough so that there was nothing that could alleviate your frustration.

Jean's hand softly danced around the inside of your thighs, occasionally floating over where you needed him most, "I've barely touched you and you're already so wet for me, Y/N...", he mumbled against your neck. His words sent shivers down your spine as soft pulses of pleasure moved through you every time he touched you. You felt Jean tug at the bottom of your shirt, silently telling you that he wanted it off. Jean moved back enough to give you room as you gently lift your shirt up over your head, exposing your bra and your torso. A blush rises to your cheeks as you look away only to feel Jean's hand guide your face back to his. For a moment, his eyes were filled with love and compassion instead of the usual dark lust, "Y/N, you are absolutely beautiful. Every single part of you is beautiful", he said while his eyes never left yours. Jean's hands sneaked behind your back to undo the clasp of your bra and you simply let it fall into your lap. Jean's eyes fell to your chest and he shot you a cheeky grin, clearly liking what he saw.

He pushed you onto your back and his mouth began trailing from your neck down to your chest. You moaned and your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt his mouth sucking on your nipple while his other hand made its way up and massaged the other breast. You arched your back slightly, trying to get more of him. You felt him bite along the skin, knowing that it would bruise.

"Jean what are you--", you asked but were cut off when he moved to the other nipple and sucked in harsher than you were expecting.

"You are mine", you felt him say against your skin. He slowly began to move back up to your neck, finding your sweet spot once more and leaving a love bite that would not be easy to hide, "Nobody else can touch you but me." You thought back briefly to when Armin had his hand around your waist and you smirked, knowing that he was jealous.

While Jean's lips were finally back on yours, he made fast work of the buttons on your pants and quickly had them, and your shoes, discarded on the floor. He placed his hand on the soaked part of your panties, pleased at the effect he had on you, and began to caress it. You moaned and rocked your hips in delight until Jean took his hand away and looked at you with a devilish gleam in your eyes.

"Now, don't think it's going to be that easy Y/N....", he said while leaning close to your ear, "... I want to hear you beg."

You squirmed under his teasing touches but when you felt Jean's hand teasing your entrance through the thin cloth you couldn't help but moan out in frustration, "Jean--"

You felt his lips reconnect with your neck as he trailed kisses down your body. As he got to your hips, you felt his hands glide up and down your legs, his fingers exploring every inch of skin he could touch. Jean's teasing was slowly causing your core to burn and he had barely touched you. You could only imagine what it would be like when he finally did. Luckily, you didn't have to wait long.

You looked down to see Jean's teeth bite on the top of your panties as he slowly lowered himself and dragged them off of your body. Your breath hitched in your throat when he positioned himself between your legs. He took in every inch of your body in his sights before going down on you. You gasped at the foreign sensation of his mouth on your clit and groaned loudly when his tongue began to draw circles around your clit. Your hand grabbed onto his hair and you felt like you were holding on for dear life. Jean felt your grip tighten and he began to circle faster.

Your breaths quickened and you rolled your hips, needing more to push you to your climax, but his strong hand quickly grabbed you and held you in place. Your writhed and squirmed under him but to no avail. His tongue darted back and forth, the new motion causing waves of pleasure to roll through your body. Heat began to pool and you were about to moan out his name before everything stopped. Your head jerked up to see Jean lick his lips and smirk at you. He took two fingers and put them in his mouth, coating them. Your eyes widened and you jolted when you felt his tongue back on your clit and you practically screamed out when you felt his two fingers slide into you. His fingers curled around and stroked your G-spot as your back arched off the bed and your eyes rolled into your head.

The heat was getting intense and your legs began to shake. Your toes curled and you were holding onto the sheets, and Jean's hair, for dear life. "Jean, I think I'm going to cum", you whined as his tongue switched up its pattern and almost sent you over the edge. His fingers curled in faster as if begging you to let yourself release. You felt everything clench and tighten and just as you felt like you were about to explode, Jean stopped.

You were confused and you were trying to catch your breath when you heard a dark chuckle. It would've been too easy if he let you finish then and there. You heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and you look up to see Jean in all of his beauty. Your eyes widened when you saw his cock standing erect against his pelvis and you let out a small whimper which drove Jean wild. Your eyes darted to his before you quickly got off your back, still reeling from him edging you, and crawled to the edge of the bed.

You didn't even bother to warn Jean before you took his cock placed the tip inside your mouth. You heard Jean groan and your tongue teased and circled around the tip. You spit on the tip and use your hand to move it down the shaft while looking up at Jean with doe eyes, causing a stream of moans and curses to leave his lips. You licked from the bottom up before enclosing your mouth around his cock. You slowly moved your head and your hand further down, twisting your hand as you went. You felt Jean's hand wrap around your hair. His grip tightened when your tongue swirled around the tip. You went down again, each time taking more and more of himself in. You tried not to gag when you felt it hit the back of your throat and when you came back up, you saw Jean's head was thrown back in pleasure.

You quickened your pace, bobbing up and down, making Jean's groans grow louder. As you went deeper, you moaned which caused Jean to push your head down slightly. You felt his dick twitch when you came back up so you knew he was getting close. But before you could go down again, Jean stopped you. He didn't want to finish, not yet. He lifted you to your feet before grabbing both sides of your face and crashing his lips onto yours. Your hands feverishly traced up and down his chest as he walked you backward, pushing you onto the bed.

"On your knees", he growled. You decided to make him work for it, clearly not learning when to stop teasing him.

"Make me."

Jean gripped your hips tightly and turned you over himself. His hands never left your hips as he gave you time to prop yourself onto your elbows and knees. You heard your nightstand drawer open and close as Jean found a condom and put it on. Jean aligned his cock with your entrance and slowly brushed up and down your wet pussy, clearly showing you that he would continue to tease you until you gave him what he wanted.

"Fuck...", you whined as you dug your head into your pillow, unable to contain yourself anymore. You wanted him, you needed him. And you needed it now. "Fuck me, Jean!", you finally cried out, "Please just fuck me!".

Jean slowly pushed himself into you. You hissed at the pain and spots clouded your vision for a moment before you felt Jean's hand messaging your ass as he gave you time to adjust before pushing in more. You whimpered as he pulled out, granting a little bit of mercy before he slowly pushed in, constantly looking for signs from you saying it was too much. But nothing came.

"Fuck, you're such a good girl", Jean praised as he slowly started to get into a comfortable pace. You finally adjusted to his size and you were able to take most of him in as he finally started to quicken his pace. His hands fell from your hips and you felt a firm hand on the small of your back, pushing you down. You complied, arching your back as much as you could, leaving your face resting on the pillow. You suddenly felt a sharp smack on your ass and you gasped in shock, pain, and surprise. Immediately after you felt Jean's hand caressing the spot he just spanked you. After you recovered from the first spank, you felt another one. This time a moan escaped your lips as pain turned to pleasure.

Jean's hand trailed up your spine before grabbing some of your hair and lifting you up so that your back was against his chest. This new angle allowed you to fully take in Jean's dick, causing the both of you to moan in pleasure. Every time he pounded into you, you felt him hit your cervix, causing painful pleasure to roll throughout your body. Every thrust was met with a whimper. With one hand still in your hair, you felt the other trail up your body and caress your breasts, before snaking up and wrapping around the sides of your throat.

"Nobody can fuck you like I can, Y/N", Jean growled into your ear while your head leaned onto his shoulder. You began to feel the familiar ache from earlier and your body shook and quivered. Jean took notice before he slowed down and pulled out as he flipped you on your back. Your eyes met his as the both of you looked at each other, intoxicated with every single part of each other. Jean leaned in close to your ear and whispered, "You don't cum, until I let you."

Before you could fully process his words, Jean plunged into you with such force that it made you yelp in surprise. Jean resumed his quick pace as he took one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder. Each new position led to a new sensation that left you feeling electrified. Jean watched as your hands fisted around the sheets and your eyes fluttered closed, a permanent state of bliss etched on your face. Suddenly, you felt Jean's thumb stimulating your clit in small circles and your back arched as you cried out his name.

The dull ache from earlier turned into a fire that was spreading through every inch of your body. You felt yourself throb and tighten around him and Jean continued to pound into you.

"J-Jean... I'm going to cum", you moaned out, desperate to reach your climax.

Jean let go of your leg and laid over you, supporting himself with one arm while the other was still massaging your clit but slowing down his pace to ensure you won't finish until he lets you. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as your arms snaked around his back. With every pulse from Jean, your nails dug deeper as you scratched, which Jean replied with a deep moan in your ear, "Y/N...."

Jean's thumb stopped rubbing circles for a moment as he growled into your ear, "Beg."

"Please let me cum, Jean... Please," you moaned. You felt his thumb on your clit, rubbing and caressing it faster than before which sent a jolt through your body. Your hands scratched at Jean's back as he began to pick up his pace, grunting and gasping as you knew he was getting close to his climax too. You began to shake and squirm as you fought off your climax before Jean finally locked eyes and said what you've been waiting for, "Cum for me."

You finally let the waves of pleasure take over for you as you climaxed, yelling out Jean's name as he steadily continued to fuck you through your orgasm, riding your high. Jean came right after you, moaning your name and slowing his strokes to catch his breath. Jean gently collapsed onto you, your heavy pants filled the air. Jean pulled out and gingerly took the condom off, tied it, and disposed of it by the trashcan next to you before rolling onto his back.

You laid there in silence before you felt Jean pick up your hand and place a kiss on the back of it. You smiled as you rolled to face him. His hand gently caressed your face and he kissed the top of your forehead, "You are amazing."

You snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around you. You felt his chest rise and fall and you smiled as you recalled all the events that led to here. You raised your head to look at Jean as you asked, "So... does this mean that you liked my teasing?".

Jean simply rolled his eyes as his hand ran softly through your hair, "Tch, try it again and see what happens."

And so you began to plan all the different ways you were going to tease and torture this man in public, and imagining all that would come tenfold back to you, as you and Jean fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
